Life is a Rollercoaster
by Valoja
Summary: Life with Ezio is a rollercoaster, it goes up and down, and up and down... Luckily for you, you've just got to ride it. He will take care of the rest. Reader x Ezio. Song is by Ronan Keating. This is a song-drabble-collection.
1. Sleepwalking Past Hope by HIM

**Sleepwalking Past Hope by HIM**

A sudden noise echoed through the almost-empty house, causing you to open your eyes. You slowly sat up in your bed overflowed with blankets and decorative cushions and as you rubbed your tired eyes, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed to stand up and check what had made you wake up.

Walking through this house you detested so much while still being half-asleep, you walked past a shadow that had pressed itself against the wall, not daring to breathe until he was sure you were out of sight. And just like that, without even knowing it, you had just passed your last hope of leaving this boring life for one filled with adventure.


	2. Creek Mary's Blood by Nightwish

**Creek Mary's Blood by Nightwish**

You were growing old, and so was he. Together, you had conquered trials filled with tears and blood, and won. But the battle of life was going to be lost soon. And though your bodies were going to lose the energy they once possessed, disappear and rejoin with the Earth once more, you yourselves would never disappear from the world.

You would live on through the tales that were going to be passed down for generations of how you finished your own ancestors' work to make the world a safe place to live. You would live on through your blood that would be passed on along with the tales. You would live on through the people who had your blood mixed with theirs.

But somehow, these thoughts never made you sad. You actually longed to lie next to your Ezio for the rest of eternity, for your time was about to come to an end. It was time to let the younger generations have the spotlights.


	3. Blue Eyes by Mika

**Blue Eyes by Mika**

Ezio stared into your blue eyes, noticing how they seemed even more blue than usual, probably because of the tears that were dancing around them. You sobbed softly as you squeezed your hands together and told the man before you how your newest relationship had come to an end.

Said man listened patiently, or at least pretended to, as he tried to recall how many times your heart had been broken (it still surprised him that despite being so boyish, you always managed to find men who wanted to date you). His gaze saddened at the thought, but he tried his best to cheer you up anyway.

Hopefully, someday you were going to open your eyes so that you would see that he was ready to stay with you for the rest of your lives.


	4. I Want Out by Sonata Arctica

**I Want Out by Sonata Arctica**

Life during this period of time was difficult, especially if you were a woman. _Especially_ if you were a woman who wanted to live independently. Living with Ezio had been quite refreshing – he didn't expect you to stay 'home' and clean the 'house' and cook dinner for him, he just expected you to be yourself.

Too bad that there were men who didn't seem to like that kind of view, too attached to what they learned in school about how women aren't _supposed_ to live for themselves, how they were made to be the slaves of men. But if there was something you didn't believe in, it was God.

A smile appeared on your face as you wrapped your arms around the Assassin's muscled torso, lightly sucking on 'that spot' on his shoulder, making him groan softly. Your smile turned into a grin as you concluded one thing that was true for all women.

Without women, men wouldn't be able to get a_nywhere_ in life.


	5. Concerto Brotherhood by Senju Akira

**Concerto ~Brotherhood~ by Senju Akira**

You had always been one to travel. It was just impossible for you to stay in the same city for more than a month, but as you stepped through the massive gate that led you to Venice, the city where you had been born and where you grew up for 20 years, you knew that you were home.

The fact that a certain man was sitting on a pile of crates at the corner of the street added to the home-feeling.

Grinning widely, you ran and threw yourself at him, attracting the attention of various strangers as Ezio caught you, encircling his strong arms around your waist.

"I missed you," he murmured into your ear and tears streamed down your face like a waterfall as you realized just how much you had wanted to hear his voice during the time that you were separated from him. When you didn't reply, he continued. "Welcome home."

You laughed through your tears and pressed your lips against his, greedily nibbling on them before tracing his scar with your tongue. "I'm back."


	6. Reach by Nightwish

**Reach by Nightwish**

Your relationship with Ezio had not always gone smoothly. There had been a time where he suddenly closed himself off from everything and everyone, even you, and it seemed like even living through one whole day was a huge battle for him. Whenever something went wrong, he would blame you, which would make you angry, but later you started to understand him a little. He didn't want you to leave him.

You were his one-way ticket through life, the one to catch him when he was falling, the one who dared to come close to him despite all he had done. He was the one doubting himself, you were his friend who believed in him.

And later, once he had calmed down, you had turned into the haven where he could stop for the night, to safely endure the darkness until the sun decided to shine again.


	7. Hump de Bump by Red Hot Chili Peppers

_A hundred miles, we must've travelled together for a hundred miles_, you thought. Ezio had said that the next 'mission' was in a city you could reach pretty soon while trotting on the horses you managed to find somewhere along the way.

While almost lulling to sleep through the gentle rhythm of the horse beneath you, you stared at the back of your boyfriend as he frantically looked around to find some signs of where you were at the moment.

You loved his sexy grin he used every time he wanted… 'something' from you, knowing that he was going to get it. But it wasn't that smile that kept you near him. It was the way he touched you as he made love with you.


	8. When Mountains Fall by Stratovarius

**When Mountains Fall by Stratovarius**

"Well then…" Ezio mumbled awkwardly as he stared at the road ahead of him.

After a few moments of silence, he turned his eyes towards you, trying to find something. But he didn't see anything, not even as you replied with a small nod.

"You'll come back someday, right?" you asked, your eyes lighting up with a little bit of hope. Ezio smiled carefully as he nodded.

Before leaving you on your one, he gave your arm a small rub.

This was it. He was going somewhere, and you didn't know when he was going to return. You didn't even know if he was going to return at all! A voice in your mind screamed to tell him what you had found out before he was gone for good, and so you yelled his name.

He turned around one last time and you searched for the right words. Instead of saying what you had intended to, you yelled, "I love you!"

It seemed as if Ezio's dark aura disappeared slightly and he smiled as he mouthed the same words back at you.

Carefully wrapping your arms around your stomach, you murmured, "I guess he'll have to find out when he gets back."


	9. Scars by Papa Roach

**Scars by Papa Roach**

He waved at you with a small smile as he wrapped his arm around the waist of the unfamiliar woman who was clinging to the man as if he were her saviour. You managed to stop yourself from shooting her through the head, though you could feel your cheeks grow red through your fury.

That bastard! Pig! Asshole! Hooking up with some girl right in front of you! You felt nauseous at the thought of what he was going to do with her. The man you loved…

As you walked back to the place where you were staying, tears slid down your cheeks as you placed your hand over your heart. The voice in your mind that normally seemed so cold and sadistic spoke soothing words towards you. And she was right.

You should get on with your own life. Your weakness was that you cared too much; you had already received far too many scars…


	10. Human Nature by Michael Jackson

**Human Nature by Michael Jackson**

Ezio's gaze rested upon a strange girl who was standing away from the cheerful groups of people having fun as if there were no tomorrow; typical Carnival. As if feeling his stare, she turned slightly to look straight at him. She didn't seem scared; it was as if she was actually enjoying his interest in her.

He made his way to her with a smirk on his face, though she didn't seem impressed. She stood up just as he was about to reach her and ran away, playfully winking at him. Oh, was that a challenge?

Feeling the desire of holding this girl who was different from the rest flare inside of him, he followed her, catching her just as she reached the rooftops. Together they sat there, staring at the lights dancing above the city, shoulder to shoulder.

Even though he didn't know her name, he had the feeling that he was going to stay with this girl for the rest of his life. Ezio didn't completely agree with that thought, but if it was worth it, he wouldn't mind.

And for the first time in his whole life he decided not to get this girl go to bed with him.

Well, not right now, that is.


End file.
